1. Field of the invention
The invention relates in general to attachment clips, and, more specifically to clips for attachment of vehicle accessories to a vehicle.
2. Background Art
The use of accessories such as cupholder, notepads, radar detectors, cellular telephone holders, pager holders, and other article holders in vehicles, as well as elsewhere in the home and office, has become increasingly popular. For example, the use of such structures in automobiles or boats has become increasingly popular both due to the greater time people spend in their vehicles, as well as due to the increasing number of different accessories that have become indispensable. Today's vehicles, however, are limited with respect to their ability to properly hold these accessories. Indeed, many smaller cars lack the space and/or the storage areas for retaining these accessories.
As such, a vast number of aftermarket structures have been developed to add storage space or mountings onto an existing vehicle. One such design has incorporated the adhering, or releasable adhering (through the use of hook and loop fasteners) of a structure or mount directly to an existing vehicle structure such as a dashboard. Such a structure is substantially permanent, and often destroys the underlying surface to which it is attached. Other adhering means, which do not destroy the underlying surface, are often not of sufficient strength. As such, the structure may become detached from the vehicle, possibly destroying the accessory attached thereto. In the situation of an automobile, such a detachment can cause distraction to the driver, which can force the driver to err, possibly causing an accident.
Other structures have been developed to be releasable mounted to a vehicle. In particular, structures and mounts have been adapted for releasable attachment to a vehicle air conditioning or heat vent. These structures generally use hooks or prongs which extend through the vent and hook onto the vanes of the vent. Often times, however, inadvertent bumps or movement of the vehicle cause the hooks to become detached from the vent. Although some structures or mounts are more rigidly mounted to the vent, vibration and the constant vehicle movements eventually loosen these structures and permit the structures to dislodge. Even where the structure or mount does not fully become detached from the vanes of the vent, the loosening of the structure becomes increasingly frustrating to the user who must continuously readjust and reposition the structure. Additionally, this dislodging movement of the structure may likewise distract the driver.